You and Me
by LittlePeopleKnow
Summary: Camille McLellan is a little street urchin who befriends Gavroche at age eight. Before they know it, they turn thirteen, make friends with a group of revolutionists and start to fall in love. Gavroche/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello there! Most of you know me as a guest reviewer named Kansas! But now that I have uncovered my password to my account, I can start uploading again! So here is my first story! I have given you opportunities to use my OC, Camille. I am writing about her here, but dont hesitate to continue using her in your story as well! I love the character and she should be spread amongst several stories! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Scince I am a 90 pound, thirteen year old girl, I am obviously NOT Victor Hugo. Though I wish I was. Then I could grow a beard. I like beards.**

Camille

I was born in Paris. Been living there all my life. Most days all blur togethr in a swirl of unimportance. But one day stands out the most. In my thirteen years of living, I have never once met someone as speacial to me as Gavroche. Not even my bitter mother, rest her soul, could compare to him. I met him on a warm April day, when I was only eight years old. My mother had just died and I was looking for a place to live. I was admiring a pretty necklace in a shop window when he charged into me. I made an odd noise as all of the air exited my body in one instant. My blue eyes went wide open and my blonde braid smacked me in the face as I hit the ground.

"Oi!" I scoldes once I could breath again, "Watch where youre going!" I smothed my dirty skirt and looked up. I saw a boy, about my age, with dirty blonde curls and brown eyes. He looked about my age, and was about five inches taller than me.

"Sorry miss," he said, "I was running from Javert."

I laughed. "who isnt?"

He grinned. "I aint never seen you round these parts. What's your name?"

"Camille. Camille McLellan." I gave a curtsy, my dirty blue skirt staining at my touch.

"Nice ta meet cha Miss McLellan. My names Gavroche."

"Pleased to meet you Gavroche. And please just call me Camille. Say, aint you got a last name?"

"Not one worth mentioning."

"Well alright then. Hey, do you know of any places to stay round here? My mother died three days ago."

"Three days ago? Aint you sad?"

"Nothing to be sad about. She was a drunk and I mostly fended for myself."

"I know the feeling." Gavroche snorted.

"So, ya know of any places?"

"Well Camille. See, I like you. You seem like a tough girl. And my boys need a mother figure around. And I think you'd be perfect," He said.

"Your boys?"

"And a couple a girls. There's Navet, his twin sister Nicollette, Peirre, Annabelle, Leonard, Peirce, Sebastion, and Little Amilia. We all live together in the elephant statue in the park." He explained.

"And you want me to be their mother figure?"

"The boys are five and six, Nicollette and Annabelle are four, and Amilia is two. Im the oldest, and in charge. But everyone needs a mother."

I considered it. I always liked children, and I would get lodgings. And I like Gavroche as well.

"Okay. I'll do it." I declared.

"Oh good! You're a life saver!" Before I knew what was happening, his hands were on my cheeks and his lips were on my lips. We stayed like that for a moment, then broke away. I was blushing ferosiously.

"Sorry." He muttered, "I'm just excited, thats all."

"Why are you excited?" I asked, now a little nervouse.

"Oh, you'll see." And with that, he lead me off towards the park.

**Boom! There you have it folks, chapter one! Please tell me if you like it, it really helps me get inspired! I will be updating soon! Vive Le France!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! I got two reveiws last chapter, so thats good. But I love to hear opinions and always am open to new ideas. So without further ado besides a disclaimer, I give you chapter two.**

**I only own Camille, a few gamins, and the plot. The rest belongs to Victor Hugo!**

****Camille

Gavroche was right. I knew why he kissed me the second he boosted me into the elephant. The children hadnerupted into chaos. The four boys were loud and wild, along with one of the girls, the other girl was screaming at the top of her lungs to,

"BE QUITE YOU LOT IM TRYING TO PUT AMILIA TO SLEEP!" she screeched.

Gavroche entered the elephant, took my hand and pulled me to the front. Blankets and rags covered sections of the statue, to preform as makeshift beds.

"OI!" yelled Gavroche, "SHUT UP!" at this, all seven gamins were quiet. They all stood up to form a line.

"Now then," Gavroche started, "This is Camille. She will be lodging with us. She is now my second in command. So listen to her like you would a mother!" He commanded this with athourity. He nodded at me to say something.

"Hello. My name is Camille McLellan and I am very glad to be here. I look forward to making your aquantince.

"Oh yes," Gavroche said, "Introduce yourseves.

They boy at the end of the line took a step forward. He had brown hair and brown eyes.

"I'm Sebastion."

The girl next to him, the one who had been running wild with the boys stepped forward next. Her hair was brown, but it looked like it would rather be red. Her hair was straight, but it looked like it would rather be curly.

"The names Annabelle."

The boy next to her was small and skinny, with pale white hair and glassy grey eyes.

"My name is Peirce." he wishpered.

The next boy was tall and cocky, with red curls, freckles and green eyes.

"My name, madmoselle, is Navet. At your service." He bowed and kissed my hand, making me giggle.

A little girl was next, with mousy brown hair and icy blue eyes.

"My name is Nicollette." Sh stated, "And this is Amilia, my baby sister."

The last boy looked to be the youngest, but had all of the confidence Namvet had mustered.

"My name is Perrir." He took a bow, his black hair making a curtain iver his face.

And thats how I met my best friends.

That night, I sat on Gavroches bed, waiting for him to close the hatch to enter the elephant.

Just yesterday, I was on the streets, with nothing but a knapsack with a nightgown and a second dress in it, and now Im living in an elephant with eight other people, who must think of me as their mother.

"Camille," Gavroche wispered, "Come with me."

I gave him a questioning look, but went to him. He plopped through the hatchet and beckoned me to follow. I popped down and he caught me undermy arms.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see."


	3. Chapter 3

**_I am writing with italics cuz I screwed something up. Sigh. Tecnology hate my guts. :( Anyway, here we are, chapter three! I am so excited to be writing this! Big shoutout to Sophie Capulet, she has an awsome Gavroche story as well that you should check out, that also feautures my OC Camille! So yeah. Oh, also, I would like to dedicate this story to my Plush pig, Gavroche! Here ya go buddy!_**

**_I am still not Victor Hugo._**

Camille

Ten minutes later, I was being pulled onto a roof by the hands of Gavroche. He had taken me to a Cafe by the looks of it. "Cafè Musian" read the words that hung over the door. It was a long climd to reach the top, but not wanting to dissapiont, I had made it. When I finally settled down, I could see why Gavroche said it was his second favorite place in the world.

When I looked up, all I could see for miles on end, were stars. Beautiful, dazziling stars. Each looking like a little dimond. If I could reach up and grab them, I would pit them on a string and tie them around my neck.

"Oh, Gavroche. Its beautiful." I gasped.

"I know." He said in response.

We sat in scilence for a while, just lying on the roof, staring at the stars. Wondering what was beyond them. After a bit, I felt him reach over and grab my hand. I looked over at him, and he looked at me. He seemed frightened, wondering if what he had done was okay. I smiled a squeezed his hand. We sat like that for what seemed like an enternity. F

Finally, though, it was time to return. He held my hand as we walked back, not talking at all, as if we were afraid that if we made a sound, the city would wake up and our moment would dissapear.

When we got back to the elephant, I let my long, blonde, waist length braid out and changed into my nightgown.

"Gavroche?" I asked.

"Yes?" He responded.

"Where should I sleep?"

He paused, "You can sleep with me. My bed is bug enough."

"Are you sure?"

"Of corse."

So I crawled into his little pile of rags and blankets and layed my head on his chest.

"Goodnight Gavroche." I wispered.

"Goodnight Camille." Came his boice through the darkness.

I smiled to myself. I knew that someday this was the boy I would marry. But for now, he would be my best friend.

**Welp, there ya go. Some fluff for you! This was kinda a filler chapter, so its not great, but in the next chapter, they are thirteen. I made Gavroche older so they are a little more mature. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Booyah! What now world! You cant stop me! As Darci the Thespian once said: IM COURFEYRACK! Only I'm not and now I'm sad. Anywayyyy, this chapter takes place five years later, so the children are 13 now. Well, technicly Camille has just turned thirteen because... well you'll find out. Anyway, I dont own Les Miz blah blah blah whatever enjoy.**

**Camille**

****"... TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR CAMILLE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUU!" I am awoken from my sound slumber by eight off-pitch singers.

My friends, bless them, sing the most awful rendition of "Happy Birthday" ever, on my thirteen birthday.

"Awwww! You guys are so sweet!" I coo.

"PRESENT TIME!" yells Annabelle. She grew into a fiesty young thing, like me. I taugt her everything know.

I laugh. The children run iff to get thier presents, all except Gavroche.

"Well well well. My own best friend didn't get me anything for my birthday?" I tease.

He rolls his eyes. "I'll give you mine later."

I smirk and get out of the bed we still share.

"Mine first!" cries Little Amilia. I laugh. She is nearly seven now, missing her to front teeth.

I open her present to reveal a peppermint stick.

"Oh Amilia! Thank you!" I give her hug, and wink at Nicollette, knowing Amilia had some help.

"Navet, why don't you go next?" Nicollette suggest.

"I give you... the key to my heart." He flirts. I roll my eyes.

"Hahaha." I humor him.

He hands me a little package. Inside is a pale blue hair ribbon.

"Aww thanks Navet!" I kiss his cheek.

I recive a hair ribbon from eack boy. A lavender one from Leonard, a light pink one from Peirre, a pale green one from Peirce, and a yellow one from Sebastion.

"You boys are the best!" I give each one a hug.

"Nicollette, you're up!" shouts Gavroche.

"I've been saving..." Nicolette reaches under her bed and pulls out a neatly wrapped box.

Inside is a soft wollen shawl.

"Oh Nicollette!" I gasp, running my hand over its soft and almost cloud like surface. Iv'e never owned something so expensive. I am to absorbed in its lobelyness to notice Navet and Gavroche holding something up.

"From Annabelle." I look up to see the boys holding a red checkered apron.

"Oh, my goodness!" I gasp. "What else? A new dress?"

"From all of us." Amilia and Sebastion carry over a dark blue dress that looks like it would reach my ankles.

"Omigoshomigoshomigosh!" I cant belive it. "You guys! This is crazy! Hiw did you save up the money?"

"We've been saving all year, and with the help of Courfeyrack, we finally had enough." Says Peirce.

"This is officaly the best birthday ever!"

Cxxxxxxxxxxxxx)

I put on my dress. It reaches my ankles and has a square shaped collor with lace edging it. Bass buttons reach my waist, and a blue sash ties beneath them. I tie the apro. Around my waist and the light blue hair ribbon in my hair. I feel like I should wind my braid around my head, with auck a ladylike dress on, but I dont have a pin. Oh well. I take one last look at my self it the cracked looking glass and turn to Gavroche.

"Lovely, my dear." He fakes a bourgoise accent and hold out hus arm.

I giggle, "Why thank you monsuire." I take his arm and head out into the night.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"You shall soon see, love." He responds.A

After a walk in comfortable silence, I see a single light shining in the Cafè Musian.

"Are we going to a meeting?" I ask.

"Nope."

We walk in and he takes me up the steps. A ladder that I've never noticed before seems to be our destination. Gavroche stands to the side and gives me his hand.

"Wha- " I start,

"Shhhh."

I shush.

We climb the ladder and then the memories come rushing back. Now I know why he brought me here.

**short, another filler chaprer, it sucked blah blah. Sigh. The next kne is more important, so it should be better! Love yalls! Reveiw!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! I almost didn't write a chapter today, so yall are lucky. Im really really happy with the response so far, but I think we can do better. I really want your opinions, loud an clear? Any things you want to pick at? Ideas? Tell me! I'm totally open to anything you guys suggest. So enjoy some fluff!**

Camille

"Oh my gosh! Gavroche!" I gasped, reliving the night under the stars we had shared so lond ago.

"I had Courf and R install a ladder so we could come up here more often," He explained. "You like it?"

"I love it!" I gushed.

We sat down on the roof, looking up at the brillant stars.

"This is by far the best birthday present I've recived all day." I said.

"Well, there's actually two more things." he stated. "First, I've convinced Courfeyrack to convince Enjolras to let us use the back room in the cafe for a birthday party tomorrow."

"A birthday party? For me?" I asked, stunned.

"Well why not? You only turn thirteen once." he responded.

"What are we going to do at my birthday party?" I questioned.

"We can have cake, we can dress in our best, and we can dance." He answered.

"Dance? Do you know how to dance?" Just then, the stars were gone and it started pouring down rain.

"Gavroche!" I shreeked.

He laughed.

"Come on!" He said, taking me hand. We went back down through the cafe and into the pouring rain. We laughed as we ran down the street, splashing in puddles and holding hands.

"Lets go there!" I shouted, pointing at a gazebo in the local garden. We ran underneath, and he gave me his jacked as we sat on the bench seats.

"Well that was fun." I said. "Now where were we?"

"you asked me if I knew how to dance." He offered.

"Oh thats right! Do you?" I asked.

"Not a step!" He exclaimed.

"Would you like me to teach you?" I suggested.

"Would you?"

"Of corse! Stand up." I commanded. "Now put your hand on my waist." He did so so. I couln't help but blush at the feeling. "Now..." and I stepped different ways, slowly teaching him how to dance.

"Can I twirl you?" He asked, startling me.

"Umm... sure." I answered.

And he did. Like a pro. He spun and spun until I shrieked, and he caught me, tilting back, my long braid coiled on the ground. I was in shock. He lifted me up slowly until our faces were mere inches apart.

Centimeters.

Milimeters.

And then my whole brain shorted out as our lips touched lightly. Then not so lightly.

When we finally broke apart, I was breathless. I couldn't speak. My face was completely flushed red.

I wanted to run out into the rain, away from my confusion. He's my best friend. But I've always loved him as more than that.

"I'm sorry." He blurted.

"Don't be." I wispered.

He looked confused. I just laughed.

"I'm glad." I said.

"You are? Because-"

"I've always been in love with you." We said at the same time.

"I always knew it, somewhere in the back of my mind." I told him, "That you were the one for me,"

"Same here." He chuckled.

I kissed him again, with more certainty.

"I have one more thing for you." He said as we broke apart. He reached into the pocket of his jacket, the one he had put on me. He pulled out a little box and handed it to me. I sat down as I opened it. Inside, was a beautiful hair pin. It had six little comb tongs and a big rose on the end.

"Oh, Gavroche." I gasped.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

I laugh, putting my arms around his neck, "Its beautiful,"

And we kiss again.

**That was fun to write. So please reveiw and another chapter soon! Please let me know if you want a chappie from Gavroche's POV and if you want some Annabelle/Navet. Like, a little. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey yalls. So a haven't updated in two days! Don't expect me to update everyday, cuz chances are, I won't. I am superduper happy with the aknowlagement to this story! Keep reveiwing! Here is a birthday party for you.**

Camille

I wake up the next morning to shrieking, excitment, and a smidge of panic. Everyone is rushing around the room, talking animatedly about the party. Next to me, Gavroche yawns.

"Morning." he mumers.

"Good morning," I wisper. He plants a kiss on my head as the events if last night come rushing back to me.

FLASHBACK

"You and Gavroche, huh?" Annabelle asks as Nicollette squeals.

"I guess so!" I blush.

"Looks like I owe Navet a sou." Annabelle mutters.

END FLASHBACK

I turn and give Gavroche a sleepy smile and peck his forhead.

"Lets get cleaned up." He says.

TIMESKIP

Courfeyrack has offered to let us wash up and get ready in his apartment. 'Chetta has given us all clothes to wear. Even me. She let me wear her best dress. She's a short woman, and I'm a tall was her best about a year ago, and she says she fitted it so it will fit me better.

"Hello!" 'Chetta says cheerfully. She carries a large bag on her shoulder. "Are you excited Camille?" She asks.

"Yes. Very!" I reply.

"Good." she said. "Courfeyrack! Where are all of the children?"

"Sebastion is taking his bath and the other children are sitting on the sofa." Courfeyrack answers.

"Good. Come, Camille." We walk into the parlor and I sit next to Gavroche and Annabelle.

"Alright my little street urchins, lets see what we've got!"

TIMESKIP

"Wow." Annabelle murmers. Four hours later we look spotless, like regular bourguies. The boys are dashing in colorful suits, that once belonged to the Amis. The hair is is no longer coated with grimy dirt and soot. The stare at us girls is awe.

Nicollette wears one of Muschetta's oldet dresses. Nicollette is small and for her age, and the dress fits her perfectly. It is poufy and white, reaching her knees. It has a light pink silk sash and matching trim. The sleeves reach her elbows, and puff at her shoulders. Her brown curls sit cleanly at the middle of her back, a pink hair ribbon wapped aroung her head. She looks happy, just how a nine year old should.

Annabelle looks more simple. Her straight red hair is french braided down her back and tied off with a red ribbon. Her dress in dark blue, patterened with red flowers. She looks content, with a small smirk playing at her lips.

My dress is beautiful. It is a buttery yellow, with pink rosebuds sprinkled across it. It had a white cotton sash and lace trim. It reaches my ankles hiding my clean feet. My hair is pulled up and held with the rosebud pin Gavrche gave me. Only a few curly strands of hair hang out, framing my face. My face is squeaky clean, revealing freckles I didnt even realize I had. I feel wonderful, and cant help but wonder if I'm dreaming.

When Gavroche sees me, his mouth opens in shock, but soon closes to reveal a clean smile. He offers me his arm, and I gladly take it.

"Are you ready?" he wispers.

I smile and squeez his arm, "As ready as I'll ever be."

**Okay, I lied. I'm about to take my grandparents to the airport, so the party will have to wait until chapter 7! I apologize! Tell me if I should write a chapter from Gavroche's point of veiw or if I should add Annabelle/Navet and Nicolette/Sebastion **

**Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyyyyyyyyy partyyy peoplee! Wuz goinnn onnn? Enough of my antics, lets get to the point. Chapter seven baby.**

"SUPRISE!" I walk into a streamer- filled version of the Cafe Musian.

"Oh my goodness! You guys are the best!" I feel myself tear up at the sight of all of my friends gathered here. Every single one of the Amis is there. Jehan blushes at the excitment. Fuelly looks in amazment at my dress. Grantaire looks sober for once, though I dought he will be for long. Courfeyrack has a grin so big, I think his mouth will pop right off of his face. Bossette sits in a chair, wincing in pai as Joly ices his ankle. Of corse. Combferre runs aroung putting last minute touches up. Bharole grins widley and laughs at my wonderment. Even Enjolras smiles. Èponine and Azelma stand off to the side. Even they look cleaner than usual. Amilia runs to 'Ponine, tripping over her new red dress in the prosess. Annabelle and Nicollette and the boys mingle through the crowd. Gavroche stays by me, my arm still linked around his.

"Happy Birthday Camille." He wispers, kissing the top or my head.

"It will be." I mumer.

Ten minutes later, every single person is dancing. Navet twirls Annabelle around the floor and Sebastion and Nicollette grab hands and spin.

Gavroche and I dance for only a little while before somebody else butts in.

"May I have this dance?" Courfeyrack asks.

"Of corse!" I yell above the music. He takes me around the dance floor before handing me off to Jehan. Jehan blushes and I lead him aroung. Slowly. He hands me off to Fuilly who hands me off to Bahrol who hands me off to Joly who hands me off to Bossett who hurts his ankle before handing me off to R who hands me off to Combferre who hands me off to Marius who I hand offf to 'Ponine. Just as I think I'm free to go to Gavroche, Enjolras introjects.

I laugh. "You want to dance?" I ask.

"Well I might as well have a bit of fun while I'm here." I mutters. He leads me across the floor until I smaller hand grabs mine. I think its Gavroche for a moment before looking into the freckled face of a boy with flaming orange hair.

"What do you want Navet?" I asked, irritably.

"Can't a friend dance witha friend in her birthday?" He aske innocently.

"Yes, they could," I responded, "Just not you. Now what is it?"

"Okay, okay. I need help."

"With what?"

"Well, you see... I really like Annabelle and now that Gavroche is your beau I was wondering if you could give me some advice?" He rushed.

I laughed, "She already knows that you like her. And... wait, you called Gavroche my beau?"

"She does? And he is, isnt he"

"Everyone knows! And I guess. We've never really talked about it before."

"So what should I do?" he asked, ignoring the other half of our issues completly.

"Just tell her how you feel." I said.

"Its that simple?"

"Its that simple."

"Thanks Camille." He smiled and kissed my cheek before running off to dance with Annabelle.

I looked around, searching for Gavroche. He was dancing with Azelma and Nicollette. They were gigling as Gavroche spun them around. He looked over, and seeing me, he passed Azelma to Jehan and Nicollette to Combferre. It was suprising how similar Nicollette and Combeferre were. Both bookish and scrawny with brown curls and icy blue eyes. Nicollette had even said that she had had an older brother once. And it was sad to think that it could easily be Combferre. I was so glad that the Amis would put a stop to people like us. Living on the streets without a family. I dont even know where my sisters, Rosey and Collette are. I havent for five years. All I know is that Collette, who was roughly thirteen at the time, took three year old Rosey to awful Aunt Gillgenio's house. I wouldnt go. And seeing Gavroche come torwads me, all of the regretful feelings I had ever had about the sistuation dissapear.

"Do you want to go outside?" He asks in a wisper.

"Sure."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I havent updated! My two little brothers got me grounded. My seven year old brother bit himself when the three of us were in the basement and the 10 year old backed him up when the seven year old said it was me. Really? Are you serious? I am. Now here is some romance for you!**

Camille

Gavroche led me up the ladder to the roof. once there, we could still hear the cheery music from down below.

"Having fun?" Gavroche asked as we started to dance.

"Of corse!" I exclaimed, "Its perfect!"

"Good. What were you and Navet talking about?" He questioned.

"He asked me to set him up with Annabelle."

"Really? Thats funny! Annabelle was just talking to me about the same thing! He'd be a goid beau to her." Gavroche said.

"Yeah. About having beaus... Gavroche? Are you my beau?" I asked.

He blushed. "Do you want me to be?"

"Yes." I wispered.

"Then of corse I will be your beau." His words made me heart flutter. My cheeks flushed scarlett and my grin kept going wider.

His big brown eyes looked into my blue ones and before I knew it, we were kissing. I felt so happy in that moment that I didnt even notice everyone else piling onto the roof. When we broke apart, something shiney caught my eye to the left. It was Grantaire lifting a bottle of wine to his lips.

I gave a little shreik. Gavroche looked startled.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

"Watching." Said Grantaire.

"Grantaire, there is a little something called privacy that is VERY IMPORTANT AT THE MOMENT!" I yelled.

"Its just so exciting!" Eponine gigled.

Gavroche sighed and took my hand leading us back down the ladder and out of the cafe.

"Where are we going now?" I asked.

"Swimming."

TIMESKIP

I learned to swim only three years ago from Navet. He taught us all. It was a very fun thing to do in the summertime, and now, even at night, it should be warm enough to go for a little while. We went to our favorite little brooke near a little park.

"Gavroche, what about Muschetta's dress?" I asked.

"Just go change in the elephant! Thats what I'm gonna do." We went through the park and walked past two blockes to get to the elephant. I changed into an old slip and Gavroche into a ripped shirt and patched pants, and we ran off into the darkness, our skin thirsting for the cool refreshing brooke.

**Sorry it wasnt very long, I didnt have much time and I wanted to get this up ahead of time! I would have included them swimming, but I want it to be seperate becase its somewhat important! So please reveiw, it really keeps me motivated! Bye for now!**


	9. Chapter 9

***Takes deep breath* To all of my followers and veiwers: Thank you so much for following and veiwing! It means a lot. You know what else means a lot? Ummm... What was it? Oh yeah. REVEIWING! Its not that hard people! Anyway, today, I recived a mysterious package in the mail. It was a book. Its title is "Nobody's Secret". Its about Emily Dickinson, my all time favorite poet. Its a murder mystery. Now, I have no freaking idea who sent this to me. Any of you people wanna fess up? If so, REVEIW. Now, onward with my story.**

Camille

We call it Partia Creek. It is wider than that of a normal creek, but still not wide enough to be a river. It has a very large pond at the end. It is bigger than that of a normal pond, but not big enough to be a lake. And that is why we love it. On the contrary to what people may think, us gamins do not care about being big, rich bourogise. All we want is to be somewhere in the middle. As long as we have enough money to trail along, we would be happy. This odd creek-pond is like a metaphor to us.

"Oh goodness! Its warmer than I expected!" I holler to Gavroche as my feet lead me into the warm water. My chemise fans around me, making me look like an angel floating on the water.

"Wow! It is!" He exclaims, trudging through the water torwads me. He grabs my hand and we go to a more secluded part of the creek. The moonlight shines down on the flowers, making them glow. It looks like something out of a dream.

"Its beautiful," I gasp.

"Your hair!" Gavroche exclaims.

"What about it?" I ask. I had let is down and put the comb in my shoe.

"Its... Beautiful," he wispers. I blush. But looking into the water at my reflection, I see that he is right. My blonde hair reaches my thighs. It is straight until halfway down my back, where it softly curls.

I laugh, "Its like it cant decide weather it wants ti be curly or straight!"

"It suits you," says Gavroche.

I blush even darker.

He brushes a strand behinde my ear and leans into kiss me. Just before our lips meet, an ear shattering scream rings through the darkness.

"What on earth..." He mumers.

"Come on!" I grab his hand and lead him down the stream and to the pond.

What we see makes our blood run cold.

Three children. Two girls. One boy. Tied to a tree around their waists by ropes. But theres a little catch. The ropes are on fire.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello all! So its been a bit. I had friends in town, and literally had zero time to write. But I'm here now! I wanted to thank all of you for the wonderful reveiws! They really make me smile! In fact I wouldnt have even uploaded today if it wernt for a guest reveiw! So thank you! **

Camille

Gavroche shoved me down behind the bank.

"Oh my God!" I hissed.

He just stared straight forward, not moving. A girl and two boys, hardly older than Annabelle hung from the ropes, swaying in the breeze. The ropes holding them up became weaker and weaker as the flames came closer and closer to their bodies. The girl kept yelling things to some onlookers below.

"YOU CAN KILL ME BUT YOU WILL NEVER KILL THE REVOULUTION!" She screamed.

"Gavroche!" I wispered. But he just kept staring at the girl. She was stunning. Her hair was such a whitish blonde, it looked silver in the moonlight. Her white nightgown flowed freeley in the breeze. I sighed, dunking Gavroche's blonde head into the water. Just as he popped back up, a new voice rang out in the dark night.

"YOU DESERVE THIS! YOU ARE A BAD, BAD GROUP OF CHULDREN WHO NEED TO BE PUNISHED!" A fat women yelled from below.

"DAMN YOU!" Screamed the girl.

Some of the onlookers from below began to pelt rocks at the three of them. Meanwhile, the flames kept thinning out the ropes further and further.

"You see the girl?" Gavroche asked. I nooded. "Well, when the rope breaks, I will go get her. See how her rope is frayed more than the others? Well, that means she is going to drop first. So you get the first boy that drops. I'll try to bring her back so I can get the last one, but you might have to get them both. Okay?" He explained.

"Okay." I said.

Just then, a sicking crack filled the air, followed by a strangled cry. The branch supporting the ropes had broken about three quarters or the way, sending the three children even closer to a suprising doom. Before the branch could completely snap off, the girl's rope completly frayed anf broke, sending the girl falling into the water. Gavroche dove beneath the water, shooting straight torawds the girl. He didnt come up one single time. It hadnt occured to me that I wouldnt be alowed to breath in order to not be caught. The rope of the smallest boy snapped, and he screamed before he hit the water. I took a deep breath and pushed off of the dirt wall, shooting through the water. My eyes could open just enough so that I could see the small boy floating deeper ad deeper. I grabbed him, feeling his body tense in suprise. Putting one arm underneath his, I did everything in my power not to burst up to the surface and get air. Once I was sure we were out of eyesight, I exploded to the surface gasping for air. The boy did too, and looked up at me with shocked green eyes. I saw the girl standing near the bank, her eyes wide. Gavroche and the last boy had both dissapeared, but I could still see rings of water around where the boy had hit the water. The girl embraced the little boy. Without a word, I pushed them behinde the bank and out of eyesight. A few moments later, Gavroche popped up next to me, the older boy, looking identical to the smallest, black hair, green eyes and all, opened his eyes and coughed up a mouthfull of water.

"Thank you!" Exclaimed the girl, throwing her arms around Gavroche. I couldnt help but feel a pang of jealosy, even more so when I saw Gavroche blush.

"Its not a problem." He muttered.

"My name is Evangilne!" She said, "Evangilne Enjolras.

Well I sure didnt see that coming.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so its been a while. I wasnt planning on updating at all today, but I'm going on a trip tomorrow so I thought that I might as well! I also might update tomorrow on the car ride, but dont get to excited. So yeah. I shall see you maybe tomorrow my friends!**

I looked at Gavroche.

"Evangiline Enjolras?" I mouthed. He shrugged and made an imaginary line across his mouth, signaling me not to say anything. I gave a little nod. The girl was too busy fussing over the boys to notice. They were both black haired and brown eyed, one looking about Eveangilines age, and one about Amilia's.

"Um, well my name is Camille." I said.

"Oh! Forgive me! I am so sorry! This is Micheal and this is Franky." She pointed to each boy, first the eldest, then the youngest. Micheal nodded at me and I couldnt help but notice how handsome he is. I meantally shook my head. What on earth?

"And Im Gavroche." The boy in question only looked at the girl. Evangiline. She looked right back at him. They both had little smiles plating at there mouths. All of a sudden, I could hardly breath. All I could do was watch. Gavroche only had eyes for Evangiline

I made a noise that resemled the sound a cat makes when its being two of them snapped out of their daze.

"So what on earth happened back there?" Gavroche asked.

"Umm... Maybe we should go somewhere else to talk.

**Short, I know. But I need to go and babysit! I need to make money! Huzzah!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello all! So I felt really guilty about such a short chapter last time. And also, I am going to see Les Miz on stage for the first time tomorrow so I feel super inspired! So this chapter has no real POV, its just explaining more about Evangiline, Micheal and Franky and how they became to be in their predicament. Enjoy!**

Evangiline was born into the Enjolras houshold with a heart defect. Unwanted and ignored until the age of five, her only real caretakers were her brother, Eric Enjolras and her young nanny, Julia. Most people outside of the prestegous family knew of the baby who most likely wouldnt survive past the age of four. But Evagiline, or Eva, for short, was a fighter. She didnt act unlike a child her age should. She was quick to learn new things and quick in her feet as well. Julia ans Enjolras, of corse, were the only two people who realized this. Enjolras belived the doctor had made a mistake. Julia belive it was a mirical. Enjolras was right. When Eva, the mirical baby survied to the age of five, he decide to take action. He was twelve at the time. Julia was informed, but told not to tell, for not only could she lose her job, but her two only friends. Enjolras paid a different doctor to revalute the child and tell their parents. Eva was clear of all heart defect. Enjolras and Julia were estatic. Their parents, however, had a different persoective.

The Enjolras family was the richest of the rich. However, attention had been off if the family for some time now, the Revolution and all. But the Enjolras were determined to change that. Their mirical baby had survied. Fought clear through the heart defect that had never existed! A mirical! And it worked, for some time. Three years later, the attention was gone again. So they decided to take things into more... Darastic measures. The public was told that Eva's heart defect had returned. A mounth later, the public was told that she died. But really, Eva was sent to an orphanage in Paris. Taken away from life as she knew it her. Her brother, Julia, her house... Gone.

Enjolras was furious. He and Juli. Left for Paris a year later, determined to find Eva. But Eva wasnt an easy girl to find. She was a trouble maker, always getting kicked from place to place, not staying places for long. After a while, Enjolras gave up hope of finding her. He and Julia moved into a flat and he started a revilution of his own.

**So thats Eva's story, next is Micheal, then Franky, then why they were hanging over a lake in the first place! **


	13. Chapter 13

**So I really wasnt planning on updating today, but Im on my way back home, so I wanted to stop pocrastinating and get this chappy out of the way. Who knows? I might even update a few more times today cuz Im super excited for the next few chapters! Its about to go down! Just a few more things: Read my new story, notice me! Tell me what you think. Love it? Tell me! Hate it? Tell me! Secondly, Micheal and Franky are brothers. Finally: I know Franky isnt a French name, but I just couldnt help myself. **

Micheal and Franky were put into the orphanage for the simple reason that they had no family. Their parents had died of the flu and they had been lucky enough to survive. They had been in the orphanage for a month by the time Eva came. Micheal and Franky had taken a liking to her imeadiatly. Especisly Micheal. He remembered the day she arrived at the orphanage. She was wearing a pretty plum colored dress and had on a black bonnet. she looked much to extravigant not to have parents. But then again, hadnt they? They had. Eva had come to sit next to Micheal himself, holding out a black, glove colored hand. She looked almost uncorfortable in the fancy dress, and changed into a simple blue chemise almost imeadiatly. They talked all through the day and a good ways into the night. And that was how it had always been. Until they day when all of the children went out. On saterdays, the children were allowed to go out. Eva had dragged the boys to a rally. The speaker was a man. As he spoke of a better world, the three children could not help but marvel at his eyes. They looked to be ablaze with passion. And from that day forward, the children made a pact to edjucate their fellow orphans on his goals. So they did. They had secerate meetings, rallys, and even phamplets. The phamplets were made by a girl named Evelyn. She had escaped to buy more paper the night the children were headmaster of the orphanage had heard a comation from the older childrens chamber. Charles and Jack, two orphans, were fighting about the new world.

"If this revolution ever happens, we are all going to die." Stated Charles.

"No we wont. The people will rise with us!" Jack yelled.

"Yeah, good luck with that," scoffed Charles.

This went back and forth for a while until a full on fight broke out. Eva dropped off of the trunk she had been using as a stage to shush the crowd, but no one listened. Franky and his friend, Lucy, ran into the room. They had been standing gaurd.

"The Headmaster is coming!" Franky yelled above the comotion. All of the children looked up suddenly, but were all to shovked to move. The headmaster burst into the room.

"What do we have here?" He snatched a phamplet out of Eva's hand.

He was applled. After thinking, he decided that each orphan in that room would have the same fate that Micheal, Franky and Eva had been rescued from.

XXX

CamillE

"So, your saying that there are more?" Asked Gavroche.

Eva nooded. "Three each night until there all gone."

"How many have died?" I asked.

"None. We were the first." Micheal said.

"We need to tell Enjolras!" Yelled Navet.

"Navet!" Annabelle hisses.

"Who?" Eva asked.

"Your brother. Eric Enjolras. We know where he is." Gavroche explaiined.

"Take me too him." Eva demanded, grasping Gavroche's hand. A surge of jealosy pounded through my veins.

"I will do it." I offered, "Gavroche, take the other children to 'Chetta. She'll clean them up."

XXX

"Sooo... Are you and Gavroche a thing?" Asked Eva as we walked to the cafe.

"Yes." I said. She looked dissapointed. Good.

"Oh. Well he's cute." She said.

"I know. And hes mine. And mine only." I stated.

She frowned.

"So how many orphans are there?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Seven, besides us." She muttered.

"Oh. Oh, no. Our elephant is hardly big enough for the nine of us!" I exclaimed.

"Well, then my brother will figure something out." She said, her voice icy.

"Here we are." I murmered.

We walked up the steps to the door. Just before we went in, I felt her clasp my hand. I looked at her shocked. All she did was nod at me. I opened the door. Now, normally the room wouldnt have noticed my come in. But tonight just had to be the night when they did.

I cleared my throught. "Enjolras?" He looked up from his book.

"What?"

"Ummm..." I jerked my head back, motining to Eva.

"This is Evangiline. Evangiline Enjolras."


	14. Chapter 14

**Welp, I figured Id get this chapter out of the way. Its just a transition chapter, mind you, so dont get fussy if its not what you hoped fir after the last chapter. Also, W. It really helps me to keep writing. I love to know what you think! Give me new ideas! New characters! Anything! Tell me about your mom! I do not care, as long as it is in the form a reveiw, dammit! **

Camille

This has officaly been the longest birthday ever. Acording to Courfeyrack's pocket watch, it is now 1:00 in the morning, so techniclly not my birthday but still. I sat through Eva and Enjolras catching up, and then I had to tell everyone my side of the story then Gavroche arrived with the gamins and 'Chetta and then I fell asleep for a bit. When I woke up, Gavroche told me the plan.

Each night, we would go save the orphans. Each night, Courf and R will wait back at the Cafe to fill them in. Then, 'Chetta will give them clothes. 'Ponine will take them to Courf's and clean them up. Then, Joly and Combferre will give them a quick inspection before sending them to Enjolra's apartment where Bossete and Jehan and Fuilly will be waiting. Marius and Courfeyrack had found two empty flats in their building where we would live. Girls in one, boys in the other. I wasnt happy about this. I would be seperated from Gavroche.

"Come on Camille, lets go home." Gavroche said, pulling me off of Corfeyrac's lap.

I staggered to my feet, sleep clouding my vision. He picked my up bridal style and I couldnt help but blush and smile. A wrapped my arms around his neck and nestled my cheek into his shoulder.

"Sure you can carry me?" I mumer.

"Only because I love you." He wispered. I grin and look up at him. He pecks my forhead as we all walk into the street.

"So Eva, tell me about these orphans." Gavroche says.

"Well, there are the three of us, Charles and Jack, Evelyn, Lucy, and Mary, and Julian and Katie." Eva says. She is closer to Gavroche than I thought.

"Thats a lot." Annebelle says. I open one eye and smirk. She and Navet are holding hands. I'll just have to ask her what happened while I was gone.

"Nicolette, thats a pretty dress." I hear Franky say.

"Oh. Well thank you, Franky." She replies, and I can almost hear her blush.

Everyone seems to be falling in love.

When we get back to the elephant I cant help but remember that this is our last night in it.

"Gavroche?" I wisper through the darkness,

"Hmmm?" He asks.

I snuggle closer, " This is our last night in the elephant."

"I know." He wisperes.

"Are you sad?" I ask.

"Yes. I remember the day I brought you home. I loved you even then."

"I remember too. I thought the boys were so loud, but then I heard Nicolette scream!" I snickered.

"She has some lungs on her!"

"She sure does."

"Goodnight Camille."

"Goodnight Gavroche."

XXX

"Ack, get a room!" Navets voice is the first thing I hear the next morning. I am confused for a moment, then remember why.

"Shut up Navet. Dont think I didnt see you holding hands with your new girlfriend Annabelle last night." I sass. He reddens and ealks away.

"Nice one." Gavroche says.

"Thank you. I am known worldwide for my sarcasam." I tease.

He rolls his eyes.

"Gavroche?" We look over and see Eva. "Can you take me to Enjolras apartment?"

"I'll do it!" I blurt.

"Dont be silly, 'Milla. You need to make brekfast for the rest of the kids." Gavroche exclaimes.

"Oh dont worry Camille! I already did!" Eva looks pleased with herself as she anounces her acomplishment.

"Congrats." Mutters Annabelle from across the room. We all sicker but Eva acts like she doesnt hear.

I sigh. "Go Gavroche, I'll help the children pack."

XXX

One excruciating hour later, things are even more messy in the elephant if thats even possible.

"No, Navet! Get Amilia's doll out of of your suitcase or I will dropkick you into next week!" I yell. Muttering curses, he does what hes told.

"Gavroche!" Shrieks Amilia.

I turn. Gavroche walks slightly ahead of Camille.

"The flats are ready!" He exclaimes. And the children acomplish more in two minutes than they did in the last hour.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait. So things are just starting to pick up in this story, so pay attention!** **Uh. Thats really it. Okay. Um. Bye.**

Camille

"No." I said.

"What? Why?" Courfeyrac asked.

"I will NOT where that. The dress 'Chetta picked? Fine. This? Heellll no."

"Why its pretty!" He shook the poofy, pink dress.

"I'll look like a cake!" I shouted.

He sighed. "Fine."

I realaxed in the chair I was sitting in. The girl apartment was huge. Marius had already had beds shipped in and te littered the rooms. Only Amilia, Annabelle, Nicolette and Eva were there with me. For now. Soon, four more girls would be spread across the flat. I sighed. Everything felt so uncertain. Was it only yesterday that I was sleeping in an elephant? Wearing rags and begging just to have a bit of bread? Now I was living in luxery. And for once, I was doubting the fact that being rich was so great.

XXXXXXXX

"Are you sure this is the spot?" Enjolras asked.

"Positive." Gavroche answerd.

"Well, why isnt anyone here?"

"Calm down Enjolras! Last night it was eleven when we got here. Its only ten thirty now." Gavroche explained.

Enjolras looked hesitant.

Under the water, I felt Gavroche grab my hand. For the first time, I wasnt suprised by te gesture. I wish we had never come swimming. Maybe Gavroche and I would be on the roof right now, talking. It seemed so farfetched I almost laughed.

"Camille," wispered Gavroche," Look!" He pointed.

Above us, a girl dangled by her legs from a branch. Eva.

"Eva!" I hissed, "You are going to blow our cover you ninny!" Gavroche elbowed me.

"Oh hi!" Eva called, not even bothering to wisper. "Didnt expect to see you here!"

"Yes, you did! You knew perfectly well we'd be here! So stop playing dumb or I will climb up there and rip that dreas off of you, you two timing-" I was cut off by Gavroche putting his hand over my mouth. I muttered some colorful words from my colorful vocabulary into his hands before licking it.

"Gross! Camille!" He scolded.

"Eva! Come down so I can walk you home!" He yelled.

"Okay!" Eva agreed.

"What? Gavroche, you have to stay and help!" I protested.

"You and I managed it last night. Im sure you can manage with Enjolras." He said.

Well, I couldnt argue with that. Except I could.

"No! She knows her way back!"

"No I dont."

"No she doesnt!" They said at the same time.

I sighed.

"Go."

Gavroche gave me a grateful smile. But as they walked off, I saw Eva give me a smirk.

Oh, Lord.


	16. Chapter 16

**Well hi there! Fancy seeing you here! Heheh. Anyway, I would like to present the first ever chapter from Gavroche's point of veiw. Love that kid. Also, reveiws are much appriciated. I shall grant you one virtual cookie for one reveiw my children! **

Gavroche

**Flashback**

_I was about ten when I realised I loved her. _

_"So," she had said to me, "Whats the deal with you and your parents?"_

_I winced. "Well, I guess it started with Maman. She loved Èponine and Azelma. Perfect babies, she said. But me, I was a screamer. At least, Ponine says so. And my parents had an inn to run. And customers dont really take to a screaming baby keeping them up all night. So they sold me, no, gave me, to a woman on the streets. Middle class, not to important. She was a single mother with a son. His name was Courfeyrac. She had me til I was about five, but by then my parents had come to Paris. They killed Feys mom and he ran while I was on the streets. I went two years before he found me again. By that time, I was acoustumed to the streets and had my own gang. You know all of them. He wanted me to stay with him, but I just didnt feel like it was the right thing for me to do. So, he would check up on me every once in a while." I was suprised Camille hadnt interupted me once. _

_She took hold of my hand and led me to the river. She sat on the bank and put her feet in, pulling me next to her._

_"Thank you." She wispered after a while._

_I was suprised. "What for?"_

_"I dont know exactly. I guess it just felt like the right thing to say." She looked at me with her big blue eyes and gave a small smile. I was always amazed at her. She was always funny without trying to be and we almost never fought. She felt like a part of me. Everything I did, I wondered if she wanted to tag along. _

_Is that what being in love is like? _

_"Gavroche?" She asked. _

_"What?" My head snappe up as I came to my senses._

_"What was that about?" She snickered._

_"Nothing." She shrugged and went back to dangling her feet in the water. _

_That was another thing to love about Camille. She trusted me._

"So you and Camille, huh?" Eva asked as we walked back to the flat.

I blushed, "Yeah."

She gave a snort, "Hows that working out for you?"

I frowned, "Fantastic actually. Why do you care?"

"Shes not good enough for you." Eva stated simply.

"What the hell do you mean? She's perfect!" I yelled.

"Woah. Dont get so defensive." She chuckled. "There are so many other people out there!"

"Oh yeah? Like who?" I snapped.

She flashed a smile. "Like me." And before I knew what was happening, she kissed me.

It wasnt like kissing Camille. With Camille, it was light and airy, romantic even. With Eva, it was forceful and desperate.

I stumbled back a few steps before pushing off of me, out of breath.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I shouted.

She lauged, "Oh Gavroche, dont act like you didnt like it."

"I DIDNT!"

"Oh yeah?"

"YES!"

"Welp, we shall se."

"NO! NO WE WONT SEE! GO HOME ON YOUR OWN!"

"On my own?"

"YES."

"Well, then I guess I shall just be pretending your beside me!"

And with that she skipped off leaving me wondering what the hell had just happened.


	17. Chapter 17

**So a bit of drama last chapter, yes? Well you havent seen anything yet.**

Camille

A few minutes after Gavroche and Eva left, Combferre showed up. I jumped at my opportunity.

"Can I go? I have a headache." I lied.

Enjolras gave me a look. He knew, but didnt say a word. I thanked him silently.

"Of corse! Have Joly check you out." Combferre said.

I thanked him politley and waded out of the water. After untucking my skirts, I walked to where I knew they couldnt see me and begain to run. After a while, back on the streets, I saw them. Just as I was about to go up to them, I froze in my tracks.

Gavroche looked angry at Eva. She looked innocent like she had no idea what he was talking about. And then she did something that made me knees go weak.

She leaned right up to him, and planted her smug little mouth right on his. He looked suprised for a moment, then pushed her away, yelling at her to leave. Once she had, he continued to stand stiffly in the middle of the road, unmoving.

All of a sudden, I heard a strangled cry. It took me a while to figure out where it came from, and by the time I realized it was me, Gavroche had already laid eyes on me.

"Camille?" He asked. I wanted to say something, but I was frozen to the spot.

"Gavroche." I gurgled, almost inaduibly.

He looked right at me. I looked right at him.

"She kissed me." He said, plainly.

"I saw." I murmered, voice shaking.

"Are you angry?" He asked, nervous.

"Not at you." I wispered. I thought for a moment, "Actually, a little bit at you. Somebody should rename you Marius Pontmercy. How could you not see she was after you? I did. But you didnt listen." And with that, at retreated into the darkness, ignoring Gavroches shouts. I was leaving. And I would never come back.

The elephant was bare exept for one item. My looking glass. I must have left it. I picked it up and turned it over to the mirror side. It was the same, except for a tiny chip, something new. My reflection looked horrific. I had tears silently slipping down my face.

I looked like a ghost. I had a headach. I real one this time. And it was ironic. I needed to leave this place. Gavroche and the others would obviously come looking for me here. I would sneak into the flat tonight, get my things, and be on my way.

That night, I crept into the girls flat. All of the girls were asleep, even a new one. I took out a peice of paper from the desk and wrote a note.

_Dear Friends,_

_Im dreadfully sorry, but I have to go. I miss being on my own. Please dont come looking for me. I have decided to say something to each of you._

_Navet: Take care of Annabelle for me._

_My sweet little boys: I hope you all grow up to be nice and rich. _

_Nicolette: Have Courfeyrac teach ypu to read and write. You paint pictures with your words and I want you to become a writer for me._

_Annabelle: You cant forget what I told that one night three tears ago. "Your life is what you make of it. And I know youre going to make it something great."_

_Amelia: I know I promised you that I would one day buy you a real live doll, and Im sorry I didnt get to keep that promise, so I will make you a knew one. I promise that I will never forget you._

_Coufeyrac: Please take care of them for me._

_Gavroche: I will always love you._

_Yours,_

_Camille_


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey all! So I dont really like the direction you and m. Is headed, I wanted it to be more fluffy! So im going to delete it and restart their story. It will be titled forever and always and im really excited! This is just abwarning, so it makes sense. Have a great day!**

**Kansas**


End file.
